The Legacy
by pops-mcfly
Summary: It's the near future-has Mcmahon finally gotten the last laugh on Austin?


"No Chance In Hell!" blasted through the arena offically kicking off the first Raw of the new year, 2032 and Vince Mcmahon made his way down to the ring,walking in his usual style that made it look as he had a load of crap in his shorts, he grinned his wicked grin and ignored the crowd's boos and catcalls that assaulted him from every crevice of the large building. But he didn't care, tonight was his night and he wasn't about to let anyone screw it up. It seemed like only months ago when he'd started blackmailing Steve Austin. The Rattlesnake had long retired, but Vince had been plotting for revenge every since Austin had quit because of injuries and had ended up making Mcmahon look like a fool. Oh he'd waited years for his revenge for Austin's actions after the Wrestlemania of 2004, years to plot out his entire plan to lure Austin back. It had taken some doing to get Austin to come back, he'd had to blackball the self-proclaimed "Rattlesnake"s daughters from any decent colleges,he'd even tried to run over the man's wife and burned down his ranch for crying out loud but Austin refused to come after him. It wasn't until Vince had hired some goons to ambush Steve's wife and daughters to near death that the "rattlesnake" had finally responded, In the oncoming months he and Austin had literally been through a war that had topped all other fueds they'ed had. Finally a week ago he'd challenged Austin to a match at Wrestlemania in an "Your Fired" match and last night with a lot of cheating and bribing the referee he'd won the match. He Vince Mcmahon had found a way to hurt Austin--and hurt him badly without fear of retrebution at Steve's hands. There was nothing more that Austin could do he was a beaten man and Vincent Kennedy Mcmahon had been the one to beat him into submisson!  
  
Vince smiled and his music died down as he grinned and blew phony kissy-faces to the enraged audience.and he quickly grabbed a mic, the crowd began to chant "Austin!" "Austin!" "Austin!" that was fine. Let them chant whosever name they wanted, it didn't matter, Austin was gone for good.  
  
"Stonecold Steve Austin is gone!" he said into the mic "you can chant his name all you want, it won't make a lick of difference, because last night at Wrestlemania, I beat him in the middle of the ring, one,two,three, in an "Your Fired!" match!"  
  
the crowd booed but Vince ignored them and contined "As of last night, never again will the name Steve Austin be uttered in the WWE except in past tense, never again will we hear the name "Stonecold uttered in past tense, and the only references to rattlesnakes won't have anything to do with a beer swilling,foul mouthed rednecked cretin!"  
  
" As of last night, never again shall the "Stonecold Stunner be performed or the words "Cause Stonecold said so!" happen in this company, cause as of last night "Stonecold" Steve Austin is DEAD!"  
  
he laughed   
  
"I got the last laugh Austin-I won!, and there ain't nothing you or anybody else can do about-"  
  
there was the sound of shattering glass and Austin's skull symbol suddenly flashed up on the titantron before changing a bubblegum pink color as his theme song burst through the speakers.  
  
and from out from the enterance way and down the ring stormed Austin's daughter Cassandra, Vince was taken aback "What **** is going on h--" he began but was cut off as she flipped him the doublebirds then the last thing he expected-THWOCK! Vince bent over as Austin's daughter kicked him in the gut then gave him a "Stonecold Stunner!" of her own!  
  
the crowd cheered with approval and Cassandra grabbed the mic and began to talk to the stunned WWE chairman "The name Steve Austin, may be history, but the name "Stonecold ain't going NOWHERE!"  
  
the crowd cheered  
  
"Mcmahon, you may have gotten rid of my father but now you gotta deal with me!, And as long as I'm here there is a "Stonecold Austin" to cause you grief, you thought my dad was bad? you an't seen nothing yet!, If you thought your troubles with an Austin were over than you thought wrong, cause my dad taught me everything he knows and like the saying goes, "Like father ,like daughter" and just like my father did to you in his day, I'm gonna make you life a living hell, and that's the bottom line, cause "Stonecold Cas Austin said so!"  
  
suddenly she picked him up by the hair and delivered another "Stonecold Stunner" that sent him flying over the ropes and crashing through the commentators table headfirst right outside the ring!  
  
And as her music blasted away,she caught a couple of beers that had been tossed to her,smashed them together busting them open and guzzled down the brew!  
  
Mcmahon's troubles were just beginning! 


End file.
